Finding Tim Templeton part 3 First day of school
Finding Tim Templeton transcript part 3 First day of school Soundtrack Tim Templeton: First day of school! Wake up, wake up! C'mon, first day of school! Andrew Scholte: I don't wanna go to school. Just five more minutes Tim Templeton: Not you, dad. Me! Andrew Scholte: Okay Tim Templeton: Get up, get up! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! Oh boy! Andrew Scholte: All right, I'm up Tim Templeton: Oh boy! Oh boy--woah! Andrew Scholte: Tim! Tim Templeton: First day of school! Andrew Scholte: (Gasps) Tim, don't move! Don't move! You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it (Andrew Scholte pulls Tim Templeton out of the hole he got stuck in) Andrew Scholte: All right, where's the break? Do you feel a break? Tim Templeton: No Andrew Scholte: Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid is rushing through the area. Now, any rushing fluids? Tim Templeton: No Andrew Scholte: Are you woozy? Tim Templeton: No (Andrew Scholte puts up all of his fingers on his right hand) Andrew Scholte: How many fingers am I holding up? Tim Templeton: I'm fine Andrew Scholte: Answer the finger question! Tim Templeton: Five Andrew Scholte: No! See, Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four, five--that's all I have? Oh, you're okay. How's the lucky hand? Tim Templeton: Lucky Andrew Scholte: Let's see (Tim Templeton gives Andrew Scholte a high five) Andrew Scholte: Are you sure you wanna go to school this year? 'Cause there's no problem if you don't. You can wait five or six years Tim Templeton: Come on, dad. It's time for school Andrew Scholte: Ah-ah-ah! You forgot to brush Tim Templeton: Oh Andrew Scholte: Do you want this house to sting you? Tim Templeton: Yes Andrew Scholte: Brush Tim Templeton: Okay, I'm done Andrew Scholte: Oh! You missed a spot Tim Templeton: Where? Andrew Scholte: There. Ha ha! (Andrew Scholte starts having fun with Tim Templeton) Andrew Scholte: Right there. And here and here and here! Tim Templeton: (Laughs) (Andrew Scholte and Tim Templeton take a look outside at a forest view) Andrew Scholte: All right, we're excited. First day of school, here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the wilderness? Tim Templeton: It's not safe Andrew Scholte: That's my boy. So, first we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time--out and back in. And sometimes, if you wanna do it four times-- Tim Templeton: Dad Andrew Scholte: All right. Come on, boy (Andrew Scholte and Tim Templeton start heading to school) Tim Templeton: Dad, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a Nanotyrannus Andrew Scholte: I highly doubt that Tim Templeton: Have you ever met a Nanotyrannus Andrew Scholte: No, and I don't plan to Tim Templeton: How old are Emperor penguins? Andrew Scholte: Emperor penguins? I don't know Tim Templeton: Mr. Rabbit from next door, he said that Emperor penguins, they live up to be 20 years old Andrew Scholte: Well, you know what, if I ever meet an emperor penguin, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the Nanotyrannus, okay? Woah, woah, woah! Hold on, hold on, wait to cross. (Chamaleon turns from green to red) Andrew Scholte: Hold my hand, hold my hand Tim Templeton: Dad, you're not gonna freak out like what you did at the petting zoo, are you? Andrew Scholte: Hey, that bull was about to charge. Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go Ornithomimus chicks: Bye, mom! Ornithomimus mom: I'll pick you up after school Boy: Come on, you guys. Stop it! Give it back! Andrew Scholte: Come on, We'll try over there (Laughing) Andrew Scholte: Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher? Puss in boots: Well, look who's out of the house Andrew Scholte: Yes. Shocking, I know Puss in boots: Andy, right? Andrew Scholte: Andrew Puss in boots: Puss in boots Bolt: Bolt Jack Frost: Jack Frost. Hey, you're a Dutch man. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke Bolt: Yeah Puss in boots: Yeah, come on Bolt: Give us a funny one Andrew Scholte: Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Dutch men are no funnier than any other toon Jack Frost: Aw, come on, Dutchy Bolt: Yeah, do something funny Puss in boots: Yeah Andrew Scholte: All right, I know one joke. (Laughs) Um, there was this raccoon, see? And he walks up to an otter, well he doesn't walk up, he swims up. Well, actually the raccoon wasn't swimming. He was on land and then the otter, well they--I mixed up. There was a raccoon and an otter. The raccoon was on land and the otter was in the water, So forget that I-- Puss in boots: Thunder! Get out of Mr. Digger's yard, now! Kids: Woah! (A badger comes from out of it's den) Mr. Digger: All right, you kids! Ohh! Huh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Where, where'd you go? Tim Templeton: Dad, dad... can I go play too? Can I? Andrew Scholte: I would feel better if you go play tug of war with those kids Apatosaurus kid: (Grunts) (A young Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Pteranodon fall down after pulling the rope away from the other dinosaur team) Andrew Scholte: That's what I would play (Laughing) Rosebud: What's wrong with his hand Kubo: He looks funny (Puss in boots smacks Thunder in the head) Thunder: Ow! Hey, what did I do? What did I do? Puss in boots: Be nice. It's his first time in school Andrew Scholte: He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky hand Tim Templeton: Dad Rosebud: See this paw? It's actually shorter than all my other paws, but you can't really tell. Especially when I twirl them like this Thunder: I'm ground-intollerant (Sneezes) Kubo: I'm obnoxious Aladar: (Singing) Ohhh, let's name the habitats, the habitats, the habitats. Let's name the habitats of the earth Kids: Aladar! Thunder: Come on, Tim Andrew Scholte: Woah, you better stay with me Aladar: (Singing)... Tundras, deserts, rainforests, temperate forests. All the rest are too deep for you to see (Aladar lays on his his students by accident) Aladar: Huh, I wonder where my class has gone? Saltasaurus kids: We're under here! Aladar: There you are. Climb aboard explorers. (Singing) Oh, knowledge exploring is Oh so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical Tim Templeton: Dad, you can go now Aladar: Well, hello. Who is this? Tim Templeton: I'm Tim Aladar: Well, Tim, all new explorers must answer a science question Tim Templeton: Okay Aladar: You live in what kind of home? Tim Templeton: A hose. A Howwse, howws, howse Aladar: Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers! Andrew Scholte: Just so you know, he's got a little hand. I find him if he has trouble walking, let him take a break. Ten, fifteen minutes Tim Templeton: Dad, it's time for you to go now Aladar: Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, legs up front. And remember, we keep our hands, feet, claws, paws, teeth, hooves, fangs, talons and venom to ourselves. That means you Ace Ace: Aw, man! Aladar: (Singing) Andrew Scholte: Bye, Tim! Tim Templeton: Bye, dad Andrew Scholte: Bye, son! Aladar: (Singing) Andrew Scholte: Be safe Puss in boots: Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first timer Andrew Scholte: Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? Jack Frost: Yeah, I had a tough time when my oldest went out at the drop off Andrew Scholte: You just gotta grow up--the drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! Wh-what are you insane?! Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! Puss in boots: Hey, Andy, calm down Andrew Scholte: Don't tell me to calm down, Pussy boy! Puss in boots: Pussy boy? Jack Frost: You know for a Dutch man, he really isn't that funny Bolt: Pity Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15